


Никогда не забуду

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Патти 18 лет.
Relationships: Dante/Patty Lowell
Kudos: 1





	Никогда не забуду

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан на майский фестиваль-2019, был опубликован анонимно  
> https://qliphoth.diary.ru/p217610748.htm

Данте весь извёлся. Накануне Моррисон сказал "завтра", но полдень едва миновал, а значит "сегодня" могло протянуться ещё очень долго. Данте успел прогуляться, позавтракать, подремать, попрощаться с оружием, которое не брал с собой. Агни и Рудра недовольно забубнили, струны Неван тихо вздохнули в ответ на прикосновение. Данте занёс руку над Беовульфом, которого не трогал с тех пор, как вернулся из башни, но Балрог отреагировал ревнивым рычанием – предложив свою службу добровольно, тот иногда капризничал, и Данте спускал ему это. Свободный в своих мыслях союзник был полезнее двух подчинённых.

Моррисон говорил, что Патти ужасно расстроилась, когда Данте не явился на её вечеринку и отключил телефон. Стоило, возможно, позвонить и попросить прощения, чтобы принцесса не злилась на него, когда он не вернётся.  
"Если, – поправил Данте сам себя. – Если я не вернусь".  
Зазвонил телефон, и, сняв трубку, Данте не сразу поднёс её к уху – почему-то был уверен, что звонит именно Патти. Но это оказалась Леди: проверяла, исполняет ли Данте обещание не пропадать самостоятельно, не напиваться и не отключать телефон.  
– Да дома я, дома, никуда не делся, – досадливо откликнулся Данте. – Собираюсь вздремнуть, пока вы возитесь. – Он повесил трубку.  
На самом деле, конечно, спать ему не хотелось: как назло отоспался ночью и теперь привычную дневную дремоту заменила нехорошая нервозность. Не исключено, что когда-то очень давно, в раннем детстве он чувствовал нечто подобное, но забыл об этом – как и о многом другом. Неуютное ощущение заставляло ёжиться, гоняя нервный озноб вдоль хребта.  
Он поднялся на второй этаж, оглядел комнату, которую называл спальней – убогую берлогу, почти всё пространство которой занимала здоровенная кровать: совместный подарок Триш и Леди. Припомнив, зачем они притащили в контору этого монстра, Данте хмыкнул. Весёлое было времечко.

Нормально уснуть он не мог, но поваляться-то ничто не мешало. А торчать в офисе и делать вид, что ждёшь клиентов, когда клиент уже есть и осталось только добраться до цели – глупо.  
Сняв плащ и сбросив сапоги, Данте растянулся поверх смятого покрывала: под одеяло он в одиночку не ложился, ему и так всегда было достаточно тепло.  
Сон, старый добрый союзник в вечной борьбе против лишнего времени, всё-таки явился ему на подмогу. Задремав, Данте сумел по-настоящему расслабиться. Ожидание больше не нагоняло на него беспокойство.

Ему приснилась Триш – точнее, какая-то добрая и милая девушка с её лицом, но совершенно не напоминающая Еву, да и на саму Триш похожая только внешне. От неё пахло дождём и полевыми цветами, а от волос – какой-то сладковатой химией, ассоциировавшейся с невинностью. Сначала она гладила Данте по лицу и шее кончиками пальцев, склонившись так, что мягкие пряди приятно щекотали кожу, когда он поворачивался, подставляя то одну скулу, то другую, почти мурлыча от удовольствия. Потом – наклонилась и поцеловала мягкими яркими губами. Помада на вкус оказалась такой же, как у Триш, но действовала девушка совсем по-другому: нежно, ласково и неторопливо. Данте не доводилось так целоваться раньше. Увлёкшись, он потянулся за продолжением, попытался обнять её – и, обняв, проснулся.  
На него смотрела Патти.  
– Проклятье!.. – Разумеется, Данте мгновенно отпустил её и вжался затылком в подушку, рассерженный и растерянный.  
– А мне казалось, ты мне рад. – Она упёрлась ладонями ему в грудь и прищурилась.  
– Патти... – Данте просто не знал, что сказать. Всего несколько дней назад он ещё мог заявить, что ей нет восемнадцати, и послать подальше. Теперь ей в самом деле было восемнадцать.  
– Тебе понравилось, – заявила она. – Не отпирайся.  
– Я спал! – возмутился Данте. – Мне снилась другая девушка. Отстань!..  
– Я знаю, что ты уезжаешь. – Тонкие пальчики сжались, сминая футболку. Ногти проехались по коже сквозь ткань, и Данте мысленно выругался. Нет, принцесса и раньше вела себя как будто он ей нравился. Но он никогда не верил, что это всерьёз! Проклятье, она ему в дочери годилась!..  
– Это не повод ко мне приставать, – быстро ответил он и осторожно взял её за запястья, чтобы отстранить, но сразу понял, что тогда придётся попрощаться с футболкой. Патти вцепилась в неё, как в последнюю надежду.  
– Данте, – серьёзно сказала она. – Я знаю, что в этот раз дело серьёзное. И меня не будет рядом, чтобы спуститься за тобой в ад.  
– Патти. – Он на мгновение закрыл глаза. Не испугавшись тогда, он боялся за неё заново каждый раз, вспоминая о том, как она рисковала, спасая его. – Тебе не нужно.  
– Нужно, Данте, – в её голосе промелькнули молящие нотки. Это было нечестно. – Ты обещал...  
– Я ничего тебе не обещал, принцесса. – Отпустив её, Данте закинул руки за голову, изображая беззаботность. – Я говорил только, что меня не интересуют девушки младше восемнадцати.  
– Да-да, я помню. – Она прищурилась, и он заметил, что глаза у неё тоже накрашены. На самом деле Патти выросла красоткой, но Данте уже давно решил не обращать на это внимания. Они совершенно не подходили друг другу. Ни в каком смысле.  
Он надеялся, что она отстанет, но ошибся. Наклонившись, Патти снова поцеловала его – едва прикоснулась к губам – и решительно прошептала:  
– Сейчас проверим, как сильно я тебя не интересую. – Теперь в голубых глазах сверкнули опасные искорки, и Данте проклял день, когда познакомился с несносной малявкой. То есть, уже не малявкой.  
За член она его схватила довольно уверенно. Расслабленный спросонья, после долгих нежных поцелуев, разумеется, Данте и так пребывал на грани возбуждения. Тело отреагировало самым естественным и непристойным образом.  
– Что ты делаешь?! – прошипел Данте. В другой ситуации он бы обрадовался и потребовал бы продолжения, а не лежал, как невинная жертва. Но не в этой.  
– Собираюсь заняться с тобой любовью, – отчеканила Патти тем же безапелляционным тоном, каким сообщала о намерении прибраться или о том, что он, раз продул в карты, должен ей мороженое.  
– Нет, – сказал Данте как можно твёрже. В конце концов, он – живой мужчина, у него не может не быть желаний. Но только не с малявкой. Скорей уж с Моррисоном. Мысль позабавила, но не охладила достаточно, чтобы Патти усомнилась в его заинтересованности.  
– Не верю, – едва заметно смягчившись, ответила она, продолжая гипнотизировать его взглядом.  
– Принцесса, – вздохнул Данте. – Мне сорок с лишним лет.  
– Ну и что? – снова в голосе Патти звякнул металл. Научилась от Триш и Леди, не иначе. Вырастили стервы стерву на его голову. То есть, не только на голову.  
Патти погладила его, и даже сквозь одежду ласка оказалась такой приятной, что член вздрогнул от прилива крови.  
Данте стиснул зубы. Да, он хотел трахаться – но не с Патти. Его злила её наглость, и он чувствовал вину за то, что может не вернуться.  
"Может, позволить ей?.. – мысль, пощекотавшая край сознания, отозвалась во всём теле почти болезненным напряжением. – Нет!" Он должен был взять себя в руки, он не имел никакого права пользоваться наивностью Патти.  
Хотя на самом деле это она собиралась им воспользоваться.  
– Патти, нет! – почти выкрикнул Данте, схватил её за руки и, отодвигая от себя, сел. Разумеется, она пришла в ярость. Он хорошо знал эту гримасу и любил её так же сильно, как все выражения лица Патти – да только не так, как хотелось ей самой. Триш давно уже дала ему понять, что сердце маленькой принцессы разбито, но что он мог сделать?.. Тогда он пожал плечами и отмахнулся, как отмахивался от всего, что его не устраивало, но не забыл. Он никогда не влюблялся по-настоящему – даже в саму Триш. Может быть, демоны вообще не были на это способны. К Патти же Данте всегда относился, как к ребёнку.  
– Почему? – жалобно спросила она. Вероятно, он чем-то выдал свои подлинные чувства – симпатию и сожаление.  
– Потому что ты моя принцесса, а не какая-нибудь вульгарная девица из "Планеты любви". – Данте отпустил руки Патти, но мягко взял её за плечи, чтобы держать от себя подальше. – Я не могу так обойтись с тобой.  
– Как – так? – она снова сердилась.  
– Выебать. – Не то чтобы Данте всерьёз рассчитывал напугать Патти грубым словом, но не ожидал, что оно не произведёт на неё вообще никакого впечатления.  
– Я знаю, что ты спишь с Триш и Леди.  
Данте мысленно выругался.  
– И не только с ними. – Патти прищурилась, и он с ужасом понял, что она ревнует. Успела присвоить его, хотя между ними вообще ничего не было и быть не могло. Захотелось убежать подальше – но ведь они сидели в его собственной спальне. – Я знаю, что у тебя нет вообще никаких моральных устоев, что ты стараешься ни к кому не привязываться. Я не прошу ухаживать за мной или жениться! Я хочу того же, что получают от тебя другие. Я что – хуже?! – она отвернулась, будто собираясь заплакать. Это был абсолютно бесчестный ход с её стороны. И очень эффективный.  
– Патти, послушай... – начал Данте, ещё не зная, что скажет.  
– Что?! – так и есть, слёзы в глазах. Кошмар.  
– Ты очень юная, у тебя вся жизнь впе... – он заткнулся, потому что она снова его поцеловала.  
И научилась же где-то. Успокоившийся было член восстал снова. Предатель.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Данте уже не держал её, Патти распустила руки. Избытки интереса и восторга компенсировали недостаток опыта, а очевидно искреннее желание придавало ей храбрости. Запустив ладони под футболку, Патти проехалась ногтями по мышцам живота, заставив Данте вздрогнуть, и схватилась за пряжку ремня.  
Отстранившись, Данте зарычал от гнева.  
– Ты меня не напугаешь, – ухмыльнулась Патти. Она и раньше корчила забавные рожицы, но сейчас выглядела не комично, а соблазнительно. Как от неё отделаться?..  
– А так? – Чтобы за превращением не последовал выброс демонической энергии, Данте пришлось предельно сосредоточиться, но он умудрился не обжечь и даже не оттолкнуть Патти. Он знал, что она теперь видит: уродливую рожу демона.  
Ойкнув, она не сбежала, как он надеялся, в ужасе, а осторожно погладила по этой самой роже. Подёргала за шипы, отражавшие в демоническом обличье человеческую щетину. И сказала:  
– Спасибо. Я боялась, ты никогда мне не покажешься, – а потом, привстав, снова его поцеловала.  
– Обожжёшься, глупая. – Данте поймал её за плечи и отодвинул.  
– Ну так не обжигай меня.  
– Ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь. – Чтобы сохранить демонический облик, требовались усилия. Он почти никогда не превращался, если не собирался сражаться.  
– Я знаю, что ты можешь не превращаться, когда занимаешься любовью. – Она улыбнулась.  
Данте невольно задался вопросом, сохранили ли Триш и Леди в секрете хоть какой-нибудь нюанс его личной жизни.  
– Не сердись на них, – попросила Патти. Поняла, о чём он подумал. – Они не хотели рассказывать.  
– Мелкая шантажистка. – Не удержавшись от улыбки, Данте превратился в человека, и Патти тут же обняла его. – Ты заплакала, чтобы их заставить.  
– Не твоё дело, Данте, – невнятно проговорила она, прижимаясь виском к его виску. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я в самом деле хочу?..  
– Ты не понимаешь. – Он осторожно обнял её, чтобы половчее отодвинуть.  
– Это ты не понимаешь. Для тебя этих десяти лет будто вообще не было, – в голосе её слышалась искренняя обида. – Я выросла, дурак ты этакий. И если я не могу быть твоей девушкой, я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим мужчиной.  
– У тебя что, совсем гордости нет?.. – Данте выругался, потому что Патти укусила его за ухо.  
– Я же не могу избить тебя мотоциклом и изнасиловать. Приходится добиваться своего другими методами. – По интонации нельзя было определить, шутит Патти или нет.  
– Ты серьёзно? – спросил Данте.  
Некоторое время Патти молчала, и он слышал только её неровное дыхание.  
– Да, Данте, – она негромко вздохнула. – Триш и Леди всё время рассказывали мне, какой ты бестолковый и никчемный, а последние пару лет – какой ты никудышный кавалер, непригодный для семьи и всего такого...  
Данте вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, что никогда не буду жить с тобой хотя бы так, как они, что ты не позволишь кому-то, кто не может убить пару десятков демонов, не запыхавшись, долго находиться рядом.  
Данте прижал её к себе.  
– Патти, не...  
– Да я смотреть на других не могу! – взорвалась она. У Данте зазвенело в ухе, и он осторожно отстранил её. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой... – она шмыгнула носом.  
И когда Патти попыталась снова к нему прижаться, он не стал её удерживать.  
Сдался. Слабак.

Оставалось кое-что ещё, что он мог сделать – точнее, не сделать. Для этого ему нужен был контроль над ситуацией, а значит, требовалось отобрать его у Патти. Непростая задачка.  
Разрешив себе получать удовольствие от происходящего, Данте запустил пальцы в пушистые вьющиеся волосы и ласково растрепал их. Патти нервно вздохнула.  
– Прости меня, – шепнул Данте.  
Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него – болезненно, неверяще, почти испуганно.  
– Пообещай, что забудешь меня, – попросил он и поцеловал её. Мягко и осторожно, как только мог – и всё равно ему казалось, что он может поранить эти нежные, словно цветок, губы.  
– Данте, – удивлённо выдохнула она, когда он отстранился.  
– Я сдаюсь, принцесса. – Он опустил взгляд, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза, не видеть бесконечной любви, которая однажды воскресила его из мёртвых, а теперь разрывала сердца – и Патти, и самому Данте. – Ты всё знаешь.  
– Я...  
Данте снова поцеловал её, чтобы не слышать "люблю тебя" – это было бы слишком.  
– Знаю, принцесса.  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это говорила. – Её горячее дыхание щекотало щёку. – Я не буду.  
– Надеюсь, смогу сделать так, что ты вообще перестанешь болтать, – улыбнулся Данте.  
Патти фыркнула, будто сомневалась в нём – или, наоборот, была уверена в своей способности трещать без умолку в любой ситуации.  
– Отпустишь меня в душ? – Он не чувствовал себя грязным, да и не успел бы испачкаться с утра, но не хотел ложиться в постель с Патти, не умывшись после сна.  
– Нет, – отрезала она и сама потянулась к нему. Снова маленькие ладони нырнули под футболку.  
В этот раз Данте позволил себе вздрогнуть от удовольствия.

Патти трогала его жадно, но неторопливо. Сосредоточенно, будто пыталась запомнить навсегда – а ведь Данте просил забыть.  
Сняв и отбросив в сторону футболку, он подвинулся и потянул Патти лечь.  
– Я тоже хочу!.. Сейчас, – прошипела она с досадой и, привстав, решительно стянула через голову простое свободное платье. Данте только сейчас сообразил, что она выбрала наряд так, чтобы как можно быстрее раздеться. Бельё было кружевное, открытое – совсем не те невинные оборочки, которые Патти случайно или намеренно демонстрировала ему раньше. Лёгкий сладковатый запах кожи вызывал приятное беспокойство, приглашал попробовать её на вкус. Данте так и сделал, приникнув к ложбинке между грудей. Патти застонала, и он окончательно понял, поверил и принял, что она выросла.  
"Что я делаю?!" – почти в панике подумал он. Но мысль эта осталась без ответа и без отклика. Принцесса хотела, чтобы он занялся с ней любовью, и он подошёл к исполнению этого желания со всей ответственностью, на которую был способен.  
Избавив Патти от лифчика и чулок и даже ничего не порвав при этом, Данте всё-таки уложил её на кровать и принялся покрывать нежную, сладко пахнущую кожу лёгкими поцелуями, дыша её ароматом, собирая удовольствие губами. Патти шумно вздыхала и иногда постанывала. Она почти не мешала ему, хотя, пока он возился с её кружевами, влезла-таки к нему в штаны и, кажется, не расстроилась. От её действий Данте чуть не забыл о своём плане.  
– Хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро? – улыбнулся он.  
– Я знаю, что ты можешь трахаться сутки без перерывов на сон – только на еду и душ. – Патти бросила на него вызывающий взгляд, будто готова была проверить, правда ли это.  
– Предательницы, – пробормотал Данте и поцеловал её, чтобы отвлечь. Патти отвлеклась.

Чуть позже, когда он погладил её по бедру, она раздвинула ноги и даже чуть-чуть приподнялась. Мысленно выругавшись, Данте осторожно прикоснулся к лобку, позволил руке соскользнуть ниже. Там было горячо и мокро, а Патти ещё и потёрлась о его пальцы. Не в силах совсем никак не отреагировать, он наклонился и поцеловал её в ямочку между ключицами. Патти ответила громким стоном, а потом срывающимся голосом попросила:  
– Сними!  
Разумеется, она имела в виду трусы. Разумеется, Данте послушался. Патти подняла ноги вверх – может быть, просто чтобы ему было удобнее, а может быть, чтобы показать, какие они красивые. Придержав их, Данте поцеловал стройные гладкие голени, подышал под коленку, отчего Патти хихикнула и дёрнулась.  
– Не смеши меня. Не сейчас. – Облизав яркие, зацелованные губы, она улыбнулась.  
Позволив ей выпрямиться, Данте снова лёг рядом, нависая, и с удовольствием поцеловал её.  
"В конце концов, почему нам должно быть плохо, – уже не очень ясно подумал он. – Нам должно быть хорошо".  
Он ещё держал в уме своё решение не переходить последнюю границу, поэтому целовал и ласкал Патти очень осторожно. Между ног тоже, но не пытаясь вставить пальцы внутрь. Он помнил, какие они грубые: жёсткие, с кое-как обрезанными ногтями и острыми заусенцами. Патти совершенно ему не помогала. Цеплялась за него, иногда довольно сильно дёргая за волосы, то приподнималась, требуя поцелуя, то подставляла самую нежную часть своего тела, словно нарочно пытаясь насадиться на пальцы. Всё это сводило с ума. Будь на её месте кто угодно другой, Данте бы не сдержался – навалился бы сверху, как был, не снимая штанов, и...  
Нет. Поступить так с Патти, даже если она напрашивалась, было бы низостью.

– Сними. – Она подёргала его за пояс. – Я хочу посмотреть. Ты же не можешь стесняться? – Она хитро улыбнулась.  
– Можешь не размениваться на провокации. – Данте понял, что тоже улыбается. Стащив штаны вместе с бельём, он не без намёка на гордость продемонстрировал член. Патти с любопытством уставилась на него, а потом скомандовала:  
– Ложись!  
Не то чтобы Данте всерьёз на это рассчитывал, но он не возражал бы услышать что-нибудь вроде "И как он туда поместится?", а не однозначный приказ. Он хотел устроиться на боку, но Патти, сев, толкнула его в плечо, и он послушно повалился на спину.  
– Я тоже хочу тебя потрогать, – сообщила она и тут же приступила. Недостаток практического опыта с лихвой компенсировали энтузиазм и наблюдательность. Патти мгновенно замечала все реакции Данте, даже самые слабые. Она целовала и даже кусала его шею и грудь, обхватила член ладонью и неторопливо ласкала. Прижималась к нему своей грудью, бёдрами, мягким стройным животом. Сначала Данте пытался её гладить и обнимать – чтобы отвлечь или придержать, если понадобится. Но Патти сказала:  
– Не отвлекай меня. Я хочу... – Наклонившись, она поцеловала его чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. Пушистые пряди упали с плеч, щекотка только подстегнула горячую волну удовольствия.  
– Делай, что хочешь, – пробормотал Данте.  
Он был уже готов, на самой грани. Хорошо, что Патти решила покомандовать: он мог не выдержать и перейти границу допустимого.  
От Патти он этого не ожидал.  
Зря.

Перекинув через него ногу, она уселась сверху и прижалась мокрой горячей промежностью к члену. Дыхание Данте сбилось, стало шумным.  
– Патти, – пробормотал он, не зная, о чём хочет попросить: чтобы она прекратила или наоборот.  
Она не слушала, волнообразно покачиваясь, лаская его собой и себя – им. Продолжала гладить по животу и груди и, зацепившись пальцами за напряжённые соски, сдавила их. Данте охнул. Осторожно положив ладони ей на бёдра, он повёл их вверх, к талии, Патти приподнялась, прогнулась, демонстрируя безупречную фигуру. Такая красивая, такая юная. Она подарила ему сокровище, которого он не заслуживал.  
– Ты прекрасна, – прошептал Данте.  
Патти улыбнулась. Волосы её растрепались, а подводка слегка поплыла, но так она выглядела ещё лучше.  
Момент, когда стало поздно, Данте пропустил. Вот только что всё было почти нормально, а вот Патти уже опустилась на его член, впустив головку внутрь. Охнув, Данте хотел приподнять её – не тут-то было, Патти прижалась к нему изо всех сил. Узкая, горячая, дрожащая от напряжения или?..  
– Тебе больно? – спросил он. Острое беспокойство изгнало возбуждение из разума. Как бы ни было сейчас распрекрасно его телу, непоправимое уже произошло – и повергло Данте в бездны стыда и ужаса.  
– Нет, – томно вздохнула Патти. – Очень хорошо.  
Он понял, что слишком крепко сжимает её бёдра, и ослабил хватку. Патти приподнялась, чтобы тут же опуститься. Данте зашипел. Удовольствие было острым, ярким и... Проклятие!  
– Патти, мне нужно... – начал он, но она качнулась снова и едва слышно застонала.  
– Не нужно. – Она продолжила плавно двигать бёдрами. – Я знаю, о чём ты, я не хочу.  
– Патти, – Данте снова попробовал её остановить, на этот раз не вцепляясь слишком сильно. Жалкая попытка. Точёные бёдра напряглись, это отозвалось во всём теле Патти, и Данте сквозь зубы застонал от мучительного удовольствия.  
– Всё в порядке, у меня уже установился цикл, – пробормотала она, похоже, не слишком хорошо соображая, что именно говорит. – Сегодня я не забеременею. – Она шумно вздохнула. – Я не позволю тебе вырваться.  
Данте беззвучно выругался, и Патти довольно ухмыльнулась, глядя на него из-под растрёпанной чёлки.  
Отступать было некуда. Данте ещё мог как-нибудь всё испортить, но уже не хотел. Погладив Патти по бёдрам, он качнул своими, она тихонько охнула и прошептала:  
– Так хорошо.  
Данте тоже было очень хорошо. Просто охуенно.  
Он продолжил двигаться – как только мог осторожно, продолжая нежно поглаживать Патти по бёдрам и по спине и по ягодицам тоже, а они были невероятно приятны на ощупь. Патти нравилось, когда он так делал, она сама подавалась вниз, навстречу его рукам и члену, и Данте постанывал, когда она впускала его почти целиком.  
– Я хочу всё, – пробормотала Патти. Она раскраснелась, на груди выступили бисеринки пота.  
– Чудесно выглядишь, – невпопад сообщил Данте, но она ответила нежной улыбкой и продолжила двигаться.  
На счастье Данте, семяизвержение для него не являлось неизбежным. Не требовалось даже сдерживаться – хватало простого нежелания кончать.  
Патти устала, а он ещё не возбудился настолько, чтобы начать терять над собой контроль. Вместо того, чтобы сказать "хватит", она легла на спину и сказала:  
– Иди сюда.  
Разве мог Данте отказать?..

Он был осторожен и нежен. Он сам не знал, что может вести себя так хорошо: не рычать, не прихватывать горячую влажноватую кожу зубами или хотя бы губами, не тереться о неё щетиной, не входить слишком резко и не сжимать слишком сильно. Патти постанывала тихо и мелодично, в такт его ритмичным движениям. Она прикрыла глаза, а верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая жемчужно-белые зубы – очаровательнейшее зрелище на свете, и Данте радовался тому, что сейчас день, что он видит её такой красивой. И то, что это он доставляет удовольствие, которое она испытывает, делало его счастливым – хоть бы и ненадолго. Чувство вины отступило, ведь сейчас Данте любил Патти, как любил каждую женщину, с которой ложился в постель. Его сердце было сердцем полукровки, но телесное влечение пересиливало несовершенство половинчатой души, топило равнодушие в сладострастии.  
– Маленькая моя. Спасибо, – прерывисто шептал Данте, а Патти улыбалась довольно и беззаботно.  
Он нёс и другую чепуху в том же роде, которая так раздражала Триш и Леди, да и других девиц тоже. Патти устраивало всё – и его болтовня, и он сам, и то, что он делал. Она обхватила его ногами и слегка подавалась навстречу, но не пыталась ничего контролировать. Маленькие влажные ладони скользили по спине Данте, и ноготки иногда впивались в кожу довольно ощутимо. Его не опечалила бы и боль посильнее, но так было лучше всего.  
– Ты чудо, – прошептал он, почти касаясь губами нежной щеки Патти.  
Та вздохнула и застонала, и Данте узнал эту интонацию. Он привёл свою девочку на вершину удовольствия.  
– Не останавливайся, – потребовала Патти, вонзая ногти в напряжённую кожу. Специально она их отращивала и точила, что ли?..  
Данте не остановился бы и без этого стимула. Он задвигался мелко и часто, но Патти подбросила бёдра, держась за него ногами, и он ответил быстрыми, но плавными и длинными движениями. Патти вскрикнула – не от боли, в этом Данте не сомневался. Потом застонала раз, другой и уже не умолкала, пока не закричала по-настоящему громко. Задрожав всем телом, она хаотично задёргалась, и Данте почти навалился на неё, продолжая двигаться. Он и сам приблизился к пику удовольствия, но не стремился к разрядке, поэтому мог наполнить Патти наслаждением, удовлетворить её желания.  
Её бёдра конвульсивно прижались к его, ногти проехались по спине, царапая кожу. Громко вскрикнув, Патти замерла. Нужно было отстраниться, но как же тяжело это далось Данте.  
Поцеловав принцессу в скулу, он приподнялся на руках и лёг рядом с ней.  
– Спасибо, Данте, – пробормотала она, повернулась набок и, уткнувшись ему в грудь, мгновенно уснула.  
Устала.  
Полежав немного, Данте ускользнул от неё, укутал, как смог, покрывалом и одеялом, а сам спустился вниз, чтобы принять душ.

В помещение офиса он вышел, не надев футболки – не почуял запах сигарного дыма заранее.  
– Я решил не вламываться в ванную, – благодушно сказал Моррисон, который расслабленно сидел на стуле для посетителей и курил.  
Данте разогнал дым рукой.  
Ему уже стало тошно от содеянного, не хватало только, чтоб Моррисон принёс какие-нибудь дурные вести.  
– Ну? – хмуро спросил Данте.  
– Всё окей. Одевайся и едем.  
– Слушай, – мысль пришла в голову Данте неожиданно, но он не стал откладывать. – Если я не вернусь, проследи за офисом. – Дёрнув на себя ящик стола, который давно не открывал, он чуть не вырвал ручку из почтенной деревяшки и торопливо вытащил пожелтевший от времени конверт. – Тут все документы, купчая...  
Моррисон приподнял бровь, но ничем больше не выдал своего удивления и спрятал конверт во внутренний карман пиджака.  
– Данте, – донёсся сверху приглушённый голос Патти.  
Вот теперь Моррисон отреагировал. Глаза сузились, взгляд острее ножа и смертоноснее пули прошил Данте насквозь.  
– И пригляди за Патти, – обречённо попросил он, признавая свою вину.  
– Знаешь, что, Данте?.. Если это то, о чём я думаю, – Моррисон выдержал паузу и брезгливо скривился, не дождавшись возражений. – Лучше тебе в самом деле не возвращаться. Подожду в машине. – Он резко поднялся со стула, будто сиденье мгновенно нагрелось до нестерпимой температуры.  
Кивнув, Данте пошёл к Патти, чтобы хотя бы попрощаться нормально.

Она сидела на кровати, обнажённая, растрёпанная, бесконечно прекрасная и собиралась надеть чулок.  
– Мне пора, – виновато сказал Данте.  
Патти бросила чулок на кровать, вскочила и прижалась к нему. Данте вздрогнул. Очень уж это было приятно. Погладив по плечам, он нежно отстранил её и заставил приподнять подбородок и посмотреть ему в глаза. К счастью, она не плакала и не собиралась.  
– Постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее, – соврал Данте. – Не скучай без меня, хорошо?  
Она нахмурилась, резко отвернулась и фыркнула:  
– И не собираюсь.  
– Спасибо, принцесса. – Он отпустил её. – И прости.  
– Скатертью дорожка.  
До Данте дошло, что она едва сдерживается, чтобы не зарыдать, он схватил футболку и плащ и убрался из собственной спальни, будто преступник – с места преступления. Хотя почему "будто". Он и был преступником и никак не мог искупить свою вину. Он знал, что не сможет простить сам себя и что Патти, когда как следует обдумает произошедшее, тоже не простит его.  
Но если им обоим повезёт, она сможет его забыть.


End file.
